My Secrets Are Dangerous
by Maendi
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Une jeune femme cache son plus grand secret depuis 6 ans et maintenant qu'elle est avec eux, elle se sent capable de faire partager son histoire...Sans savoir qu'un danger les guettent, elle va tout confier à son journal.


Hello tout le monde )

Ceci est ma première fiction et j'ai vraiment hésitée à la poster et finalement je lance.

**Personnage**: Les Tokio Hotel au grand complet (y compris le staff, i 3 u DJ xD), Kara Adeva... Et d'autres à venir )

**Disclaimer**: Chacun s'appartient écoutez... Sauf Kara, elle à moi 3

**Genre**: Vous verrez, moi-même je n'arrive pas à le définir

**Couple: **Tu crois dans Amour,Gloire et Beauté ou quoi? èé (en gros ça veux dire,y en a pas)

Je pense que ma manière d'écrire va vous paraître bizarre mais vous allez vous y faire rapidement,du moins j'espère. J'avoue que ce que j'écris n'est pas commun . 

**Enjoy!**

**Cher journal**,

C'est la première fois que je me sers de ce genre de chose bizarre et j'avoue ne pas savoir par où commencer. Mais nooon c'est pas parce que j'ai peur... Pourquoi j'aurais peur d'écrire dans un journal d'abord?! Ouais bon... C'est surtout parce que j'ai énormément de chose à raconter. Je suis sûre que tu doutes de moi là hein? xD Comment une fille apparement banale comme moi, pourrais avoir des choses à écrire?

Avant de te dire pourquoi,je pense qu'une présentation de ma petite personne s'impose.  
Je m'appelle Kara et j'ai 19 ans(même à mon âge on peux écrire ;) ). Il y a plus d'un an maintenant que je vis à ce rythme de folie,passant tout mon temps sur la route avec eux, rien que pour eux et sincèrement,je ne regrettes pas. Nous voyageons beaucoup et ça me donne l'occasion de découvrir un tas de nouvelles choses sur d'autres pays. Et puis je suis avec eux... Mais ça ne fait pas tout:Nathaly,ma meilleure amie,me manque. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a deux moi pour mon anniversaire. Elle a fait le déplacement jusqu'en Allemagne pour moi et est rester une semaine entière. Les garçons l'ont adorée et ont tenus à ce quelles reviennent nous voir. Bill et Tom se souvenaient très bien d'elle et étaient vraiment contents de la revoir. Puis elle est repartie chez nous,au Canada.  
Il y a Craig aussi, un très bon ami avec qui j'ai fait toutes mes années scolaires, il est resté au Canada lui aussi. On s'appelle souvent, on partage nos peines par téléphones, ce n'est pas l'idéal mais on ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je les ai quitté et le vide qu'il a laissé dans mon coeur, même eux ne peuve pas le remplacer.  
Nat' fait des études de lettres dans une fac prestigieuse et faire le voyage avec nous foutrais sa vie et ses études en l'air, comme ça l'a été pour moi. J'ai pris la route avec eux dès que je suis sortie du lycée et reçu mon diplome; de toute manière je n'avais pas de grandes ambitions pour mon avenir et ce que je fais en ce moment est déjà très compliqué.  
J'ai beau être heureuse ici, à voyager sans arrêt,rien ne remplace leur absence et parfois, je souhaite retourner chez moi, rien que pour ces deux-là. es parents je m'en fiche; ils ont beau avoir du fric, ce n'est pas ça qui les excuseras à mes yeux. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, je suis majeur et me prend très bien en charge moi même. Ils n'ont même pas pensé à mon anniversaire tu sais, même pas la moindre petite carte! Tant pis pour eux, j'ai tourné la page aussi. Je crois même l'avoir brûlée lorsque je suis partie.  
Mais j'ai d'autres soucis bien plus ''présents" qu'eux qui me préoccupent sèrieusement. On pourrait croire que, étant donné que je ne travaille pas et que je sois proche de telles célébrités, j'ai la belle vie. Mais c'est faux...Totalement faux.  
Et pourquoi?J e t'expliquerais cela après,je crois que te les présenter ''eux'' serait une bonne chose.

Eux, ce sont les Tokio Hotel,tu les connais n'est-ce pas? Juste de nom au moins ).  
Tout d'abord, il y a les deux cinglés qui s'engueulent derrière moi à propos d'un truc débile dans le genre "touche pas à mon fond de teint espèce de calamar! . " suivit d'une réplique tout aussi constructive qui pourrait être "T'en as déjà trop sur la tronche espèce de phoque". Voyez la maturité un peu? On dirait des gamines de 10 ans qui se frittent parce que l'une ou l'autre à mal habillé Barbie, Lac des Cygnes et son Ken. Brefs, c'est deux boulets c'est les fameux jumeaux Bill et Tom Kaulitz, respectivement,chanteur et guitariste. Certaines fans doutent de leur intégrité mentale et elles n'ont vraiment pas tord,parfois,ils ont à peine le QI d'une moule. Pas flatteur mais véridique. Mais à côté de ça,ils sont adorables, très attentionés enfin... Sauf entre eux et avec certains dont je ne préfère pas parler pour le moment. Ils sont toujours attentifs à moi et vice-versa,je prends soin d'eux comme si c'était l'unique chose que j'avais à faire de ma vie... Et ce n'est pas tout à fait faux '. Dans tout les cas,nous nous soutenons, aidons, réconfortons mutuellement sans limites ni conditions. C'est là que je peux dire que je suis la meilleure amie de ces deux crétins. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas toujours facile!  
Ah! J'entends parler de "Flambi" dans la bataille...  
Non, ça, ça ne vient sûrement pas d'eux!  
Plutôt de Georg, le bassiste baraqué ou peut être de Gustav le batteur nounours en guimauve. Tout les deux trop souvent préoccupés par leurs estomacs pour parler, enfin ça... c'est surtout la spécialité du second. La particularité du premier est de balancer des blagues perverses ou vraiment vaseuses (c'est le cas de le dire --') en plein interview ou durant les moments de calme plat. Si jamais vous voulez casser une ambiance,appeler Georg Listing!(si un jour il tombe dessus...Je crèèève OO). Je parle également beaucoup avec eux,on aime beaucoup délirer ensemble; nos relations sont beaucoup moins sèrieuses par rapport à celles que j'entretiens avec les jumeaux.  
Sinon,il y a David Jost le manager. Il ne pouvait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout me supporter à mon arrivée puis on a appris à se connaître. De toute façon ,il aurait bien été obliger de m'accepter telle que je suis car je n'aurais sûrement pas changer pour lui et j'ai promis aux jumeaux de ne pas les quitter. Dis comme ça,ça parait niais comme promesse, mais détrompez-vous,ils ont besoin de moi autant que moi d'eux.  
Après il y a leurs différents gardes du corps avec qui j'ai du mal à lier connaissance car... ils me font peuuuur OO! Te moque pas! Dès que j'en croise un dans un couloir, je retourne d'où je viens en courant et me protégeant la tête, tant pis si je passe pour une attardée profonde.

Maintenant, tu dois te demander comment je les ai connus et pourquoi nous en sommes rendus là.  
Comme je te l'ai dit un peu avant, mes parents sont très riches-et égoistes d'ailleurs- et c'est grâce à eux que nous avons fait connaissance. Au moins une bonne chose faite pour moi à leur actif.  
Je devais avoir 13 ans lorsque nous avons pris l'avion pour l'Allemagne. Mes parents avaient réservé dans un hôtel luxueux d'Hambourg. C'était en hiver,il faisait vraiment froid là-bas par rapport à chez moi alors je restais à l'hôtel mais déjà à l'époque j'avais un goût prononcé pour les voyages,petis ou grands et un jour j'ai demandé à mon père de m'enmener faire un tour à la campagne . Et il m'a amené à Madgeburg,c'était assez loin en voiture, mais à l'époque mon père aimait me faire plaisir alors nous avons passé l'après midi dans ce village à jouer et parler. Je les ai vu juste avant que ne monte en voiture. Mon père me disait de me presser mais moi je les regardais en sautillant. J'ai planté mon père sur la place et je les ai rejoints en courant.Au début,nous avons eu du mal à parler, ils avaient du mal avec l'anglais et mon niveau d'allemand n'était pas franchement extraordinaire mais nous nous sommes débrouillés tout de même. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, ils étaient innocents à l'époque tu vois,pas comme maintenant. Déjà pendant cette période, la musique leur emplissait la tête et ils me firent part de leur projet .Projet qui m'avait d'ailleurs très emballée et je suis repartie deux heures après, leur numéro de fixe en poche .Heureuse de mon après-midi, j'oubliais totalement l'indifférence de ma mère à mon égard.  
Le soir même,je les ai appelé mais je suis tombé sur leur mère, ils n'étaient pas là. Nous nous sommes revus tout les trois à Hambourg une semaine après; ils venaient pour faire du "repérage". Tout ce qu'ils font et ont fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il l'avait déjà planifié dans leur cerveau de collégien. Avant que je ne parte, ils m'ont promis de me donner des nouvelles de me tenir au courant. Et ils ont tenus cette promesse: à chaque ennuis que l'on pouvait rencontrer, on s'appelait et on parlait jusqu'à pas d'heure .A chaque vacances, je retournais chez eux, ont passait beaucoup de bon temps ensemble, j'ai même enmenée Nat' avec moi une fois. Ils l'ont beaucoup appréciée .Au fur et à mesure, on se rendait compte, chacun de son côté, que l'on se manquait réellement.  
Quand ils ont débutés leur carrière dans la musique, j'étais là. Quand ils ont doutés, j'étais là. Quand ils ont grimpés jusqu'au sommet du piedestal de la gloire, j'étais encore et toujours là.  
Mais dans l'ombre.

Bien sur que j'étais toujours avec eux! Mais jamais personne ne m'as vu et bien heureusement pour moi...  
Je te raconterais comment je me débrouille pour éviter les scandales plus tard, Bill et Tom en viennent aux mains.. .en gros ils se tirent les cheveux et j'entends Georg crier depuis ma chambre à travers les hurlements de rage des deux autres cinglés. Il a faim. Il est grand temps que j'interviennes je crois!

Voilà donc le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et qu'il n'est pas trop bizarre.

Si il y a des choses à modifier,dites le moi, toutes critiques est bonne à prendre. Allez soyez généreux avec les reviews ).

Le chapitre 1 suivra assez rapidement.

Bisoux 3


End file.
